pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Blog Crackdown
May 19th Facebook Ban: Damage Assessment On May 19th the Lahore High Courst issued a notice to the Pakistan Telecommunication Authority requesting a ban on the Social Networking site, Facebook ...Continued With immediate effect Pakistan's blog-sphere and Twitter-sphere jumped into action to protest the ban. A Twiter hashtag, #FBbanPk was created where Freedom Advocates and activist from the Pakistani diaspora have been shown at outcry at the ban. Presently leading the campaign are @DrAwab, @Ramlas, @hushamahmed,@arrafiq A dedicated Wiki page has been setup. You are encouraged to share any information that you have regarding the recent incident here. *Internet Censorship Internet Filter Status :See Internet Filter Status Technical Workaround Resources * PKBlogs.com A free clone service for all Blogspot banned blogs. Modifies internal and external links to work perfectly in Pakistan. * Firefox Extension by Ovais Khan Press Releases, etc. * Don't Block the Blog Campaign's release can be seen, amongst other places, on Zohare's blog at: http://zohare.blogspot.com/2006/03/public-press-release-please-distribute.html * Reporters San Frontiers: http://web.archive.org/web/20060513111807/http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=16678 * International Freedom of Expresion eXchange: http://www.ifex.org/en/content/view/full/72662/ Letters to the Editor * Dawn: http://www.dawn.com/2006/03/07/letted.htm#7 Blog Entries * Zack (pioneer of the Urdu Blogsophere and the Urdu Wiki): **''Blogspot Blocked in Pakistan'': http://www.zackvision.com/weblog/2006/03/blogspot-pakistan.html * Danial: **''BlogSpot Banned in Pakistan'': http://danial.pixelsndots.com/archives/380 **''Pakistan Bans BlogSpot - Hysterical Censorship'': http://danial.pixelsndots.com/archives/381 * Global Voices: **http://www.globalvoicesonline.org/2006/03/05/pakistan-blog-o-block/ **http://www.globalvoicesonline.org/2006/03/02/pakistan-blogspot-blogs-blocked-in-pakistan/ **Pakistan: Online freedom of speech as collateral damage? * iFaqeer: **http://ifaqeer.blogspot.com/2006/03/pakistan-blocks-blogs.html *FittaymooN: **http://mianwaheed.blogspot.com/2006/03/do-not-block-blogs-in-pakistan.html * Yasir Memon's Blog: Pakistan's Blogspot Ban: a nifty and quick fix ** http://blog.yasirmemon.com/wp2/nfblog/?p=25 * Stabani.com: Pakistan Bites Back **http://www.stabani.com/archives/2006/162 News :The Don't Block the Blog page is central site for tracking this. You can add material to this page yourself if you want. * Chowk.com article by Kyla Pasha * Washington Post (8th March 2006) * BBC News: Pakistan blocks blogs on cartoons * BBC Urdu Coverage (7th March 2006): **BBC Urdu: بلاگ سپاٹ:پابندی کے خلاف تحر ** BBC Urdu: بلاگ سپاٹ تک رسائی بن (with Government memo in English listing banned sites) **BBC Urdu: بلاگ کیوں بلا **BBC Urdu: اپنا بلاگ کسی اور سروس پر لے جاؤں گا * The News article by Ethan Casey * AsiaMedia: Pakistan: Blasphemous Websites to be Blocked, Orders SC * Adnkronos International: Cartoon Crisis: Pakistan Government Directed to Block Websites * Daily Times: Government Directed to Block ‘Blasphemous’ Websites * The Nation: SC Orders to Block Blasphemous Websites * Khalid Omer's article: Internet Censorship, the Pakistani way * Dawn, The Review: The bloggers’ block by Mamun Adil Websites Reported as Blocked in Pakistan The following websites are reportedly banned in Pakistan, the references are mentioned in brackets. * http://www.ostomaan.org http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.bso_na.com http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.balochclub.com http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://balochestan.com http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.rahimjaandehvari.blogfa.com http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://balochwarna.org.modules/news/ http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.zrombesh.org http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.balochunitedfront.org http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.balochistaninfo.com http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.bso-na.org http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.balochtawar.net/brw/ http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://oldmanclub.persianblog.com/ http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.al-baloushi.com/ http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.balochistan.cjb.not/ http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.sarbaaz.com http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.sagaar.tk http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://ngaran.blogfa.com http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.hazzaam.com/hazzaam.com/ http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.balochmedia.net http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.radiobalochi.org.archives/meny_shajarehname_aks.htm http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.balushunion.com http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.payambaloch.persianblog.com http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.brohi.tk http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.balochistaninfo.com/balochanitawar/ http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.eurobaluchi.com http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.balochunity.org http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.balouch.blogspot.com http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://balouch.blogspot.com http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://dochebaloch.persianblog.com http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.asaappublicetions.com http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.sindhtoday.net http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.worldsindhi.org http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.live365.com http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.golbang.nu http://www.rsf.org/article.php3?id_article=18539 Reporters Without Borders * http://www.plusultrablog.com/ [BBC Urdu, Plus Ultra Blog] * http://www.zombietime.com/ [BBC Urdu, Plus Ultra Blog] * http://www.drawmohammed.com/ [BBC Urdu, Plus Ultra Blog] * http://www.nordish.net/ [BBC Urdu, Plus Ultra Blog] * http://mohammeddrawings.com/ [BBC Urdu, Plus Ultra Blog] * http://prophet.rydasrecords.com/ [BBC Urdu, Plus Ultra Blog] * http://www.jesusandmo.com/ [BBC Urdu, Plus Ultra Blog] * http://www.dumbreligion.com/ [BBC Urdu, Plus Ultra Blog] * http://danishcartoons.ytmnd.com/ [BBC Urdu, Plus Ultra Blog] * http://www.drawchrist.com/ [BBC Urdu, Plus Ultra Blog] * http://codex.wordpress.org/ reported by Internet Users * http://www.thepresidentofpaksitan.org reported by Internet Users * http://www.SanaBaloch.com reported by Internet Users * http://www.Baloch2000.org reported by Internet Users * http://www.BalochFront.com reported by Internet Users * http://www.BalochVoice.com reported by Internet Users * http://www.hinduunity.com. reported by Internet Users * http://voiceofambition.com/ reported by Internet Users * http://michellemalkin.com reported by Internet Users Internet Freedom Resources * http://www.opennetinitiative.net/ * Global Voices * EFF: http://www.eff.org * Reporters San Frontieres: http://www.internet.rsf.org They also have a "Handbook for bloggers and cyber-dissidents"at: http://web.archive.org/web/20051001152614/http://www.rsf.org/rubrique.php3?id_rubrique=542 * http://www.peacefire.org/circumventor/simple-circumventor-instructions.html describes how to get around it by setting up a program called the Circumventor. * Censorship Wikia: http://censorship.wikia.com dmeurope.com Electronic Frontier Foundation (EFF) content-wire.com newswire that appears in google news 1world communication GLIC (Global Internet Liberty Campaign) - gilc.org Association for Progressive Communications (APC) - Rapid Response Network - apc.org International Freedom of Expression eXchange (IFEX) - ifex.org cyber-rights.org human rights watch new york - hrw.org peacefire.org interaction.org derechos.org Internet Censorship Around The World * Italy http://www.merit.edu/mail.archives/nanog/msg16369.html * Singapore http://www.isoc.org/HMP/PAPER/132/ * China * India: http://censorship.wikia.com/wiki/Bloggers_Against_Censorship Category:InternetCategory:Freedom of SpeechCategory:Human Rights